


matricide

by thisshallowgrave



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Poetry, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisshallowgrave/pseuds/thisshallowgrave
Summary: is this the life you wanted for me?





	matricide

i.  
is this the life you wanted for me?  
is this what you had in mind  
when you left me behind  
on a cold stone step  
like something out of a shirley temple movie?  
did you think i would forgive you—  
did you think that i would forget?  
when you left me behind  
did you miss the warmth of my  
body against your chest?  
or was getting rid of me  
no tougher task than  
taking out the trash?  
(was i the trash?)

ii.  
do you miss me?  
mother, do you miss me?  
have i ever crossed the back of your mind  
since the night you gave me away?  
am i still your demon baby  
or have you given up on those  
stupid superstitions?  
do you remember me,  
mother?   
do you remember the one you gave up or  
have you filled my absence in your life   
with replacement children?  
(do you remember me at all?)

iii.  
i don't miss you,  
mother.  
i don't miss you and i think it's funny  
that i'm calling you mother in this  
poem  
when i'm sure you've never once   
called for me.  
i've had three names.  
did you know that?  
do you even care?  
(i know nothing about you,   
mother.  
do you know anything about me?)


End file.
